


A Little Problem

by OnceAndEveryOther



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Druids, Horses, Lactation, Large Cock, Night Elf, Nymphs & Dryads, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndEveryOther/pseuds/OnceAndEveryOther
Summary: This was originally an RP intro for my WoW character that got out of hand. Teadrella has a dryad for a mommy and a night elf druid for a daddy, and basically she looks like a dryad except with only the back half of a deer, ala a satyr. I'm putting it up here not only for anyone who might find it, but so prospective RP partners can read it as a basic intro!
Kudos: 15





	A Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> She's usually futa but was full fem for this, but having a cock wouldn't really make a difference so...you can imagine it there if you want in all its 12" long, 3" in diameter, horse head, and knotted glory.

One week in the human city had taught Teadrella how to make her hooves almost as soundless on cobblestones as they were in decent grass, but human walls of stone and brick did not make good camouflage for her green hair, mauve skin or dappled legs no matter how she could make her form blur and fade into her surroundings. Elune was high and full in the night sky, bleaching the cold, hard streets with her light, but everyone—except the refugees of her father's people who made camp in the corners the humans would give them—was inside, whether asleep or making merry. Even the affluent kaldorei who had come here years before the destruction of the blessed tree had gone inside their dead walls of stone.

She had learned immediately upon arriving here on ships made of honest wood that she could not bare to close herself off in those unnatural houses and castles, so unlike the open, airy, sometimes still living wooden structures the kaldorei lived in; and even those she could not sleep restfully in. In the first few days curiosity had her exploring the city, its grounds just as large as poor Darnassus but stuffed to the brim with walls—city walls, house walls, the thick walls of the keep and bridges everywhere to separate them from the barren water of the canals. Curiosity had kept at bay her discomfort, but with the deep depression of her kaldorei siblings it was not long until she, too, came to miss her forest home with a painful intensity, though she, at least, had the comfort of knowing Ashenvale still stood.

Quick on the heels of the pain of those dead stone buildings was the soul and body burning itch of the lack of service to her poor, lonely pussy. When she had decided to go with the refugees and give them aid she had assumed that there would be plenty of men to service her, and not just the kaldorei; she had known the touch of several different races who had ventured into her forests and dared to make an advance on the 'exotic' half-dryad. However, that assumption had been very, very wrong. The refugees were too shellshocked to service her, even when she tried to heal them with her druidic magic. Of the established kaldorei each druid fucked her once when she found them, but after depositing their seed they waved her away saying they were too busy for randy dryads, and the others were under the mistake impression that fucking dryads was only allowed if one was a druid, and would not listen to her or, on her begging, ask the druids about it.

Of the humans and the other races in the city...Most had only heard of dryads, and only the similarity of her top half to the refugees kept the screams to a minimum. Worst were those who had met dryads and were convinced they were holy things to be revered from afar, not bent over and fucked. Those like the Pandaren who had no such qualms, she had lain with some of their huge, round males, but they were both not particularly enthusiastic lovers, and wished to do it in the privacy of their embassy. At first she had accepted going inside just to feel a cock fill her pussy with cum, but after her fifth night there it became impossible to relax enough to let even the littlest cock in.

And it was long before then when it became abundantly clear that humans were not of the opinion that their pets and livestock were there to fuck needy dryads. She had been yelled at and run after with a broom during her first visit to the farmland north of the city when she had gotten down and displayed herself for their dog who had greeted her with his bright red cock and a happy smile. When the dearth of cock in her pussy became a nuisance she had turned her attempts to find satisfaction with the animals of Stormwind into a covert mission, with mixed success. Her nighttime raids of the bulls, male pigs and dogs in the farmstead had ended when the guards politely refused her entrance after complaints from the farmers, and she had already been shooed from the paddock she was trying to sneak into twice.

The first time had been her first full day there, wherein she had walked up to stable master and requested if she could be serviced by her stallions. The woman had laughed at first, but then ordered Tea away when she realized she was serious. Her second attempt at the small herd of well behaved war stallions was hours later at night, but she had not learned about the city guard's acute hearing. One of the druids had been called to explain who and what she was to the guards holding her, and since he had convinced them that she was just a silly 'little girl' from the forest they had let her go with just a warning to stay away from the stallions in case they 'hurt her'.

She had come back every day to sigh at the virile horses, and at their huge, long cocks that they would drop to establish dominance, but though the people outside the Command Center chuckled and grinned at her there was now always an alert guard on them day or night...But this time she had a plan.

Her teachers had always been firm about using her magic on her allies without their consent, but she was desperate now and all it would take was one little sleeping spell...Once she passed through the open gate from Old Town into the little patch of green between city walls and the more natural mountain range that protected the city she sighed in relief, satisfied knowing that her sigh would disappear in the nightsounds. This late there were only a few lamps lit for safety but none close to the open paddock to make sure the prize warhorses got restful sleep. Their guard, she could see clearly in Elune's light, was a page leaning against the gate; his eyes half-closed, he seemed to be chewing something.

It was so easy. Moving noiselessly through the grass, the magic that concealed her turning her into a moon shadow, she came along the fence almost to where she could touch him, and with just a touch of druid magic...She caught him easily as he started to fall over in slumber, and lay him on the ground. The stallions, however, felt the touch of magic and snorted as their slumber became fitful. She easily leapt over the fence that came to her chest, and shimmied out of her skimpy leather clothing before starting to move towards the stallions all sleeping together under their shelter at the back of the paddock.

"Hello boys," she cooed in the dryad's language that was understood by all natural things, from plants, animals, to elementals. "I need you to be very, very quiet," she said as they roused, her presence keeping them peaceful for now. "I know they don't let you fuck all the mares you want, but now I'm here and you can unload all your cum in me—compete to see who puts a big, healthy foal in my womb!"

The stallions could understand what she said, but as mere animals the most they could reply was to perk their ears up and whicker softly as they all dropped their huge, thick, prehensile cocks at once as they came to surround her. She bit her lower lip when she wanted to giggle at how they gently lipped her tits and bent their heads to nose at her puckered back hole under her tail, and her pussy between her legs. Her pussy was always a little wet, but with the fertile musk of all those stallions surrounding her her sweet juices nearly gushed out of her swollen pussy, making her clean white fur sticky and moist with it.

"No, no," she murmured, stroking their noses, heads and necks as they came under her hands, turning in a slow circle so they all had a chance to touch her. "If I can I'll make some milk for you all to drink later, but right now you all need to make a line of who gets to breed me first—and quietly, boys. The boy sleeps but the humans inside those stone buildings have ears."

As a herd made of war stallions their pecking order was as well ordered as any army, and there was a shuffle as smooth hides and brushed out manes and tails moved to stand in position in a neat line, their heads up and cocks dragging along like some sort of carnal parade march. The leader closest to her was neither the tallest, biggest, or had the most massive cock, but the beautiful palomino looked down at her with a gleam in his eye that told her he definitely had the most personality and intelligence.

She took her time moving around him, stroking his perfectly groomed hide and running her hands through his silky mane and tail turned white in the moonlight, feeling the strong muscles of the stocky 16 hand stallion. She loved getting fucked by stallions but they were rare in Ashenvale; the foal she had bore last year, the father had been the mount of a human scholar studying with the kaldorei who had enjoyed seeing his ink black stallion breed her daily, including after her belly had started to grow. After she had weaned the little filly she had left the forest with her father, whose owner had promised to never sell her.

Regular stallions she could support on her back easily, but these big boys meant to support full suits of armor were heavy enough it would be a strain to keep them up, and she didn't want to have to think of anything but his thick cock ramming deep into her pussy until his watery seed filled her with a gush. She motioned him to the back of the paddock and pulled his blanket off before putting herself in position against the strong fence: hands on fence, head down, hooves apart and braced, and her hips flexed out so he could see her pussy.

"Quietly," she said as loud as she dared as he quickly wheeled about to approach her, putting all her magic into making it an order, and the palomino let out the softest whicker she had ever heard as he shook his head, the meekest agreement imaginable from a big, virile stallion like him. "Now fuck me hard!"

He obeyed immediately and with great finesse: standing behind her he effortlessly reared back on his hind hooves and tip-toed closer to her exposed pussy until he fell forward to rest his forelegs on the fence with the tiniest clatter of wood. She felt his huge cock ruffling the fur of her legs as he pulled it up from its fullest extension, its moist crown feeling at how her swollen pussy had split the sticky fur lining it apart—and she sighed with relief when he flawlessly slid his flared head between her pussy lips and straight into her juicy wet hole to slam all the way back against her cervix. Obviously someone had trained him to do his duty right as most of the stallions she'd been bred by, she'd had to guide them in several times until they could do it on their own.

The only downside to stallions, in her opinion, was how little time there was between when they first slammed their pussy-filling cocks into her and when they filled her pussy with cum. The black stallion she had been with for so long, she had trained him to last longer than the handful of thrusts that came normal, but the best he had ever done was over in much less than a minute. However this wonderful boy, so good at working his huge horsecock into a pussy, kept working at her with hard thrusts without any sign of getting close to emptying his swollen balls. Clearly his regular master had a very, very special relationship with their warhorse, and Tea was thankful for it.

That blunt cock head was slamming hard against her cervix, trying to break through to fill every inch of her body with his cock, but her body only did that once her pussy was full of cum, and while she was enjoying every second of the palomino's servicing there was a whole line of other stallions patiently waiting. After a minute had definitely come and gone she, bracing herself against her tightly controlled panting, squeaked out, "You have to finish soon and give me your cum—the others get to have their turn too."

Someone had certainly trained him with magic because after another soft whicker he took two more thrusts before burying his cock in her as deep as he could, straining against the back of her pussy, and let his watery cum shoot so hard into her pussy that it shot out around his cock in a splash to fall to the ground. After the first big dump of cum there were several others, an eyebrow raising amount compared to the regular horse deposit, but once his cock was done throbbing he slipped it out of her, neatly reared up again, and tiptoed away from her until settling down to the ground with a soft thump.

Tea sighed with relief, moving her hips side to side to feel her plowed pussy all juiced up with cum again, though of course other than what clung to her inner tissue most of it had all splashed out again with his cock; however, if the current egg in her womb was amenable to horse seed, he had most certainly fertilized her. She rather hoped it had as the palomino was so impressive. It was only after she fell still and told the next one to come up that he did, and though the roan made the same neat approach as the palomino, she had to grab his cock and stuff it in her pussy for him.

By the time the last stallion had mounted her and was doing his best to fuck her out of her mind, her cervix long ago given up keeping horsecock out and so giving them room to really stretch their whole cock out inside her tight pussy, Tea wasn't sure she had been fucked this good in her entire life. Every single one of the stallions, whether they could get it in without help or not, had been trained like the palomino, though not a one held a candle to him; only he had lasted so long without dumping his cum that she had to tell him off.

Cock after cock blasting her with cum, cocks so long and thick they pushed against the back wall of her womb so hard it pushed against the front of her elf belly like they were trying to run her through with cock. Her hole was so reamed that it stayed 'open' after one finished with her and the other took its place—and she was the happiest she'd ever been. Her body was so blissed out on getting bred so thoroughly that her tits had started to swell with milk to the point that, as they jiggled and swayed back and forth with the force of the stallions fucking her, so much milk was dribbling from her nipples that the dirt of the paddock was past moist with it.

She was so fuck silly that a human voice calling out nearby did not register, nor did the alarm in the next shout, or how the voice was coming closer at a run. She was so lost in how the stallion last in their internal order, a gray with socks with a cock so long it dragged on the ground, was doing his best to prove that he was just as good as all the rest, that while she did recognize someone shout through unobstructed air, someone who could see her, the thought of doing anything about it wasn't even to be considered. Once upon a time she had planned to hop out of the paddock and meld into the greenery surrounding it if she was spotted, but she'd been plowed by a lot of horsecock since then.

Reality only caught up with her when her current lover's rhythm of thrusts faltered after someone shouted, but she knew he was close to giving her all his cum so even though he let out a contrite knicker his hips went back to making her whole body shake with the force of his cock colliding with the back of her womb. She heard someone jump the fence, and then a whole muddle of shouting in Common mixed with unhappy horses, but she was so locked in the moment that it was only after the gray had finished and got off her that she saw what was going on. The stallions, all very unhappy horses, were disobeying the commands of their humans to keep them away from her in the back of the paddock.

While she might be fuck silly, and her hips not entirely working right, she was not one to waste her lovers’ parting gift. Tottering and almost falling down more than once, she jumped the fence and, making herself blend in with a will, she edged out of the area outside of Old Town and, blessing the absence of guards who had run to inspect the shouting, disappeared into the city.

However, she was halfway to the Mage Quarter when she realized that they knew exactly who she was and where she was to be found, which stopped her. She knew she would be in a great deal of trouble if they caught her now, but if she could avoid them for at least a day...Perhaps once their tempers had cooled she could find out who had trained that herd so well and see if she could make arrangements with them.

However…No matter where she went in Stormwind, she knew she would be found, if nothing else because she was drenched in horse cum. That meant she had to leave the city, something she hadn't done for what even she would admit was a silly reason: what if the wild animals in the Eastern Kingdoms didn't like her like they did in Kalimdor?

But things had come to this so, waddling slightly due to her wonderfully abused pussy, she snuck out of Stormwind with Elune smiling above her.


End file.
